Firesmia's Demigod Dream
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: Okay this is like a preview/one shot thing. This is for those people who have been reading 'The Forge's Daughter' and if you want me to get this far in the story please review to let me know. If you want to see what I have now just click my username! Preview or one shot thing! and rated T because I have no idea what it means...


**A/N: First things First! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I ONLY OWN FIRESMIA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!... Okay this is basically a Preview/One-shot thing for my other story 'The Forge's Daughter' because I don't have any reviews yet and I am posting this to, hopefully, get some reviews telling me I should keep going to this point in 'The Forge's Daughter' If you think so, review and go ahead and read what I have so far on 'The Forge's Daughter' ENJOY!**

* * *

_Italics= thoughts or more passion in the world or more force_

* * *

Want to know the main reason most demigods hate about our dreams? It's because they will become (sometimes) or _are _real. It's hard to explain, but we'll be in one place and this we'll watch a certain scene unfold and no one will notice us and we can't do anything to stop what's happening. Anyway, this is why I hated this certain dream of mine...

I was standing in the of infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, there was bodies everywhere moaning and groaning in pain. Apollo campers rushed everywhere trying to relieve everyone of their pain. I walked around and a certain group of people caught my eye.

They were all kneeling next to a body, but the body, which was a girl (I could tell by the armour), was deadly pale. Her shoulder was green and looked infected, as if it was poisoned. There was an Apollo camper pouring Nectar in her mouth, hoping to heal her a little.

There was another girl with long blonde hair and was pulled into a ponytail. The girl's grey eyes scanned over the injured girl worriedly, then it hit me. _Annabeth..._ She looked about fifteen or sixteen in here, this must be later on. It's nice to know is still alive at in this time, but who is the girl hurt?

I stepped a little closer and saw fimilar long dirty blonde hair, and a plain face. _Is that- Is that me? Oh my Gods... that is me! But what happened to me? _I thought to myself half shocked and half confused.

I started studied the other two guys. They both had black messy hair, but one had sea green eyes that were clouded with tears and were turning a depressing blue. The other had bright emerald eyes that were also clouded with tears, but were framed with circluar glasses.

_Percy... Harry... _I thought to myself depressed slightly. They were both holding on to one of my hands and gripping their weapons tightly. (Ripitde was in pen form.) As though they wanted to go murder the guy who did that to me, knowing them, they probably would do that.

They both had changed, they both looked fifteen or sixteen too, and they both were very handsome or hot, I would say. They wouldn't be able to hear me though... Their eyes were sad, angry, and filled with regret. I mental face palmed myself. _They are blaming themselves for what ever happened to me..._

"Will," Annabeth said, while removing my breast plate carefully. "How she doing?"

_Will Oh, Will Solace, son of Apollo! He looks good, glad he didn't die! I'm surprised I didnt' reconginze him! Gods, that was a blonde moment... _(A/N: No offense to blondes! Half my friends are blonde and I'm blonde myself!)

Will glanced at her then the other for a moment, then went back to pouring. He a little more then stopped, not wanted to risk anymore.

"Do want the truth Annabeth?" Will asked, glancing at my future's self pale body. "I don't think you are going to like it..."

"Of course," Percy snapped. "We want the truth."

Will flinched slightly, but nodded. "Well," he started "the poison could of spread to her whole body by now, we don't know. We can't risk anymore Nectar and Ambrosia,"-Annabeth, Percy, Harry made an odd choking sound.-"but we have gave her plenty. So if she wakes up soon, we'll know she'll just fine."

They all sighed in relief and Harry glared at Percy.

"We need to take her to Hogwarts!" Harry growled standing on his feet, while letting go of my future self's hand. "We will take _better_ care of her."

Percy's eyes turned a bright, fierce, emerald, he stood up and turned swiftly to Harry. Percy moved around slightly to where his hand that was holding Riptide, so he could uncap it in a second. Percy and Harry glared at each other the worst I ever seen in my life. I stepped in surprise, you could practicly feel their anger...

"You won't, I won't let you!" Percy spat, uncapping Riptide. Percy pointed the tip of his sword at Harry's direction. "Just _try_ to take her! I _will_ kill you if you even try to take her away from me!"-Harry gripped his wand, but didn't take it out.-"Besides you people don't know how to take care of a _demigod!"_ Percy finished with a snarl.

I flinched at the tone. _Now I know how Percy feels when we train... _I watched in horror as Harry wipped out his wand, pointing it at Percy. I gulped, here they both were, pointing their most dangerous weapons at eachother, their bodes are about six feet apart, and they were _livid._

"She is also a _witch_!" Harry growled/shouted. "She _is_ coming with _me_ to Hogwarts!"

They stepped closer to eachother, so they were about three feet away from eachother. Will and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks at their behavior. Percy and Harry prepared their weapons, when a pained groan stopped them.

I hestaintly walked forwards to see my future self's face twist into pain and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Future me, who I will call Fire, groaned again, then raised a hand to place on her shoulder. Annabeth gently pushed Fire's arm down and smiled a small smile. Percy and Harry dropped to their knees while putting up their weapons, (Percy capping Riptide and Harry placing his wand back into his pocket.) and forgot about wanting to kill eachother.

"Her Fire," Annabeth said gently. "you awake?"

Fire nodded slightly then opened up her eyes. _My eyes don't change... _I thought to myslef dissappointed. They stayed the same golden color with fiery red specks all around the gold. The gold/red faded into a honey brown at the end. (A/N: If your confused why her name is 'Fire' it's because her name is 'Firesmia' and she hates it, so prefers to be called 'Fire'... thought I should clear that up...)

Fire's eyes flickered around until they landed on Percy and Harry, who were holding one of her hands again, which made her smile weakly.

"Hey Mia." Percy croaked, his throat hoarse from him crying.

"What's up?" Mia blinked then added. "Other than Olympus... assuming it's still there..."

Harry managed a weak chuckle, then took a piece of Fire's hair, twirling it in his fingers. Percy tensed and squeezed Fire's hand, lacing his strong and her probably weak fingers together.

Fire smiled another weak smile and her eyes brightened. She craned her head to look at Annabeth. "How's,"-Fire coughed painfully.-"How's Alex?"

Annabeth smiled. "He's fine, working with his siblings to help the others who're hurt." Annabeth said. "You should worry about yourself for once."

Fire shrugged helplessly. "It's one of my fatal flaws." Fire muttered.

"You can only have one," Annabeth corrected. "that is why its could fatal _flaw."_

Fire shook her head weakly. "Yes and no, everyone does have one fatal flaw, but they're others that can kill you too. Artermis said mine is originally is personal loyality, but selflessness will possible kill me too... I think it was the personal loyality that caused me to take the dagger though..." Fire finished with a pain filled chuckle.

I watched as Will silently left and went to tap one of his siblings and pointed at our little group, the boy nodded. The boy walked over and I silently observed him, to see if I could recgonize him. He had bright blue eyes with visibal golden specks long but not that long shaggy blonde hair that was swept to the side, and a muscular build. He had a bow and a quiver that was filled with arrows strapped to him.

He came over and did something that made me widen my eyes, Fire smile, Percy smile, and Harry smirk. The boy pecked Annabeth on the lips, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, then smiled at Fire. _What- When- How- When did this happen?!_

"Will said you should be fine," The boy said. "You woke up, so that proves that the posion is being depleated by the Nectar and Ambrosia, so you'll be fine."

Fire nodded. "Thanks Alex." she said. "Don't you all worry, I'll be back out and fighting in no time."

Percy chuckled. "Mia," he said. "the war is over. You kinda kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but we won."

I smiled widely, I couldn't believe we won the war! Fire pouted, probably about not being able to fight more in the war, then pulled a concerned look. "What happened to Luke?"

I stiffened byt my smiling face stayed there. We will win the war!

"He uh..." Alex struggled. "He died a hero..."

"A hero?" Fire asked. "How?"

"He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos..." Percy said, squeezing her hand and licking his lips nevrously. "he said not to cry for him and that he is sorry little sis."

One tear fell from Fire's eyes and Annabeth wiped it away gently.

I felt a wave of depression come over me. _Stop it! _I whispered in my mind._ Sometimes these things show what **could** happen, so this could **very** not be true..._

Fire smiled a proud smile and opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't her because everything faded to black.

I shot up into a siting positon, covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was breathing heavily and I began chanting. "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true..."

I looked around shakily and noticed I was still in my Hogwarts dorm and saw Hermoine flipped in her sleep, muttering something understandable.

I slowly layed back down and took many calming breaths to slow my heart rate. I kept chanting the same phrase in my head as I closed my eyes to try to fall into a deep _dreamless _sleep.

_**It's not true...**_


End file.
